Young and Bullet Proof
by MagicalDreamer13
Summary: -Post BoO & YJs2- Dick had been gone for six months before being called back to the YJ. He wasn't sure what to expect upon his return, but eight demi-gods from another universe? Well. It hadn't been that. But then again, it was Tuesday night. -Percy had just wanted to spend an evening with his friends without a crisis happening. When has his luck ever been that good? (full casts)
1. Jinxed It

**(long)A/N**:_ thanks for checking out this story! ^.^ _

**A couple of things first**_, though. Just background stuff. *thinks of the Lego Movie…* Anyways, this story takes place after _BoO_ and _YJ S2_. However, there is quite a few changes/things that are going to take place, more or less out of order from the normal DCU, as well as some from the YJ series. _

**Pairings**_: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Spitfire, Supermartion, Wonderbird and some others I can't think of…_

**Many thanks**_ to my beta and awesome person, _SecretAgent013 (_she has great stories, check 'em out!)_

**Key points**: _This is (more or less) Percy Jackson and BatFamily centered, but that doesn't mean the other characters are going to be downplayed/ignored. Just not as present, I suppose. The characters are probably going to be a little (maybe a lot) OOC. It's hard to capture all the characters correctly :^/ Although, I'm pretty sure I got a few right! Many of the changes you're going to read about in the upcoming chapters, and I'll hopefully be able to explain them all correctly :) Oh, but for this chap, the cave of Mt. Justice is still there…it shall be explained ^.^_

**Updates**_ will be off and on (because _life_.) but I'll do my best. This bad boy is 2820 words, (something like that, a bit more, I think, which is pretty long for me) but I don't think all of them will be this long…_

**Also, reviews**_! Those are going to help sooo much! And if you have ideas/requests, please, I'd love to hear/read them (and hopefully implement them) :D and I have soooo many ideas! :3_

_Now, enough of me yammering off. These two series are simply epic! But I do have quite a bit to say on the HoO, 'cuz, come on! Who ends a series like that?! And there was a drought of Percy awesomeness…*Ahem* on with the story!_

**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own them. Buuuut…they sorta own me… .

.

.

.

**Young and Bullet Proof**

Chapter One: _Jinxed It_

Percy's day had been going great, that is, before he and his friends were pulled out of their world and dumped into another.

"By the gods am I glad that's over." Percy grumbled, rubbing his face with one hand.

"What?" Annabeth teased as she sauntered up beside him, "lack of sleep and endless paperwork don't fill you with unending energy?" she smirked and avoided his half-hearted jab.

"Paperwork is the worst monster a demi-god can face." He retorted, not wanting to think about the pile still waiting for him. "I don't even know why we have it, it's not like we're a government organization."

"Hey guys the pizza is still warm!" Leo interrupted as he crossed the field, a plate with six slices precariously balanced in one hand. "Wanna see Frank swallow a pizza whole?" Leo volunteered the Canadian.

"No, that's disgusting." Nico stated. Percy grinned, despite all the effort still needed to rebuild the camp, he couldn't stay annoyed knowing his friends were still here. After all, there had been a very good chance that Leo wouldn't have been with them…he shook his head, refusing to think about it.

Three months after the rise and defeat of Gaea, things at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter had returned, relatively, back to normal. With the help of the Romans, the Greeks were able to restore Camp Half Blood into an even better state than it was before the attack of Octavian, and most of the campers had a great time exchanging swear words (and pranks, curtesy of the Stoll brothers) to Latin and Greek.

Things had been good, but Percy was still restless**. **And then Leo came back, right in the middle of their celebration party.

"_Leo!" Hazel threw herself in his arms, wrapping him in a tight hug after he'd disembarked from Festus_

"_And that," Leo grinned, "is how you get the ladies."_

_Frank punched him in the arm, too happy to see his friend alive to be bothered by the comment on his girlfriend._

_Piper had marched right up to him and slapped him across the face. _

"_How dare you?!" Piper seethed, glaring at Leo who was holding his red cheek. The entire pavilion went dead silent. "How could you have done something so…something so Percy?" She spluttered. Percy opened his mouth to say something but closed it when Annabeth elbowed in the ribs. "I don't…what in all of Olympus _possessed_ you to-" Piper stopped mid rant gave him a bone crushing hug. _

_Leo grinned and hugged her back. "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'm just too awesome!" _

_Cheers, whoops, and a "FIRE MAN IS BACK!" cry from Tyson went up, and the Seven wasted no time in attacking their friend into a group hug. _

_Percy gripped Leo's hand. "It's great to have you back, man." _

Percy grinned, remembering the feeling of pure elation when finding out his friend was alive and Calypso, who was free, happy and helping around at Camp Half-Blood.

After that, the days flew by with non-stop activity for Percy and others, as they were all either going back and forth between both of the camps, seeing to different activities, things, and finding and brining into the camps more demigods.

Frank had his hands full as _praetor_ even though both he and Renya were working their hardest.

Nico and Hazel were taking care of the more underworldly stuff. When Nico wasn't helping his sister or doing other things, he helped/hung out with Will at the Med Bay, even though others found it ironic that a song of the death god was hanging out in a place where people were supposed to get better. But Will didn't care and even enjoyed his company, and Nico found himself actually smiling, which was weird.

Annabeth was helping Jason with new designs and plans for the statues to the minor and not-known gods and goddesses.

They'd finally managed to catch a small lunch break together before all of them had to return to their wrok.

"Guys," Piper got their attention as they all sat in the grass, idly chitchatting. It was something they did when they could, as a way to get out and relax.

"What's up?" Jason asked, noting the look of seriousness on her face.

"We've hardly had the chance to see each other since the victory, and we haven't even gone out once." She started, now gaining their attention.

"It's not exactly like this camp is in any state for us to go out and party," Nico mentioned.

"I know, but I seriously think we need a break. Anyone can tell Percy is about to turn into a living zombie-"

"Zombie's are un-dead." Leo interrupted. "So there can't be a 'living zombie." Nico raised an eyebrow as Piper glared at the son of Hephaestus.

"Anyways, we're going out to dinner tomorrow night. Any complaints?" She finally said. Everyone looked at each other but no one protested. _It'll be really nice to get out, _Percy thought. And they all knew Piper wouldn't take no for an answer.

The following evening, Percy, Leo and Frank had decided to go to Denney's despite Annabeth's protest for real food. Jason, Nico and Hazel didn't care where they went and Frank was happy since he could order breakfast food, despite it being 6:30 in the evening.

"I've had enough troubles with gods and titans to last me a life time." Annabeth said when they had all been seated and ordered, content as she sat next to Percy at their booth, entwining her hand with his.

"And enough near-death experiences." Hazel added.

"Amen to that." Frank agreed, looking pretty good in his new clothes. Aphrodite had been so pleased that she'd given Piper and the rest of them all a brand new wardrobe, complete with the latest fashion. Some were happier about that than others.

"Boy," Piper shook her head with a rueful smirk, "I still can't believe that we actually managed to pull that off."

"_We did it, we did it, hurray~!" _Leo sang the ending song from _Dora the Explorer_ as he used the straw wrappers and sugar packets to create a miniature castle.

Nico threw his napkin at him and scowled. "Valdez, if you sing that gods forbidden song one more time I'm going to knock into a different universe." Nico threatened.

Percy and Nico fist bumped.

Jason frowned and looked at him. "What world would you throw him into?" He asked. Nico paused, obviously not having thought about it.

"I'm not sure, but one where singing is banned, pizza is only served cold, and girls are seven feet and three quarters tall." He said, a smirk barely traceable. Leo winced as the other boys laughed.

"That's cruel man." Frank grinned.

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "But you want to more what's even more interesting? Is the theory that it could be real."

"What?" Hazel asked, "Girls being seven feet and three quarters tall? Because Hades mentioned a few times-"

Annabeth shook her head, "No, not that. The idea of multiverses. Daedalus had a whole theory on it, and I've looked into further, it's just fascinating!"

Piper and Percy groaned.

"And here we go," Piper said with playful roll of her eyes, "once Annabeth gets going on this topic, there's no stopping her."

"I don't talk about it _that _often," Annabeth defended.

Percy laughed, setting down his drink. "Sorry Wise Girl, but you do."

Annabeth huffed, playfully slapping his arm, letting the topic go.

The evening continued on warmly, Leo making some strange comment, Frank not getting it, and Nico adding a sarcastic remark. Percy had somehow managed to get blue pancakes, much to everyone's amazement,

"Hey Percy, why did the beetle not go to the party?" Leo grinned, as Percy glanced at him.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because he was a '_blue'_ beetle!" he cackled. Percy and Jason sighed as Leo laughed at his own joke. "Get it? The beetle was blue so-"

"We get it." Annabeth cut him off with a roll of her eyes, and Leo still snickering.

The boys had ordered practically the entire menu between them and had started a pancake eating contest. The girls just went for hamburgers and drinks.

Percy was more than happy. The world wasn't ending, no god**,** goddess or Titan was trying to take over the world, all his friends and family were safe and happy, and he was with Annabeth. He gave a content sigh as they stood up to leave, secretly feeling like this time they'd get more than just three months before next crisis happened.

But as the famous saying goes, insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different result. So naturally, Percy would soon come to find just how wrong he was.

**(\M/)**

**\/**

"And here you go!" The receptionist chirped, handing Percy back his credit card and he smiled thinly, while tossing a glare behind him. (Jason and Nico had ganged up on him, saying that since it was his nose that had basically almost ended the world, he should pay for dinner. Even though he practically had no money.)

"Thanks," Percy replied, replacing his card in its proper place. He could have sworn it felt lighter.

"I hope you enjoyed your dinner, and come back again, honey," She replied, winking at him.

"Will do," Percy said, completely missing the girl's hit (and the way she looked at him.)

Annabeth smiled icily at her, sliding up to her boyfriend and taking him by the hand.

"Really, it was wonderful," She said, her stiff smile still in place, but her grey eyes sent the message clear as day. _He is mine. _

"Sooo," Leo dragged out the word as the group started walking down the street, "now what?"

"We could go to the peer," Percy suggested, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Or watch a movie," Frank added, "We haven't done something 'normal' in a while." His suggestion was met with nods of agreement.

"Oh, how about we-" Hazel stopped midsentence, her eyes growing wide, all the color draining from her face.

"Hazel?" Frank asked in concern, taking a step towards her. Hazel doubled over, gripping her head, trying not to scream.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Nico asked, gripping her shoulders. "Hazel!"

"Can you hear me?" Jason said, moving forward.

"Stop!" Hazel shouted, her eyes closed tightly. "I don't- I can't," Hazel did scream then.

"Hazel!" Nico cried as Frank asked at the same time "What's wrong!?"

"Percy," Hazel gasped, looking straight at the demigod, "You need-"

All commotion ceased as the air suddenly contracted, and everything around them just…stopped. The world seemed to fast forward then, and a blue wave slammed open, creating a whirling vortex right around Percy. His sea-green eyes widened and he stumbled back as white and blue strands of…magic started to slowly warp around his ankles, climbing higher on his thighs, around his waist and circling around his hips.

"What the heck!?"

"Percy!" Annabeth and Jason yelled at the same time. He was being half dragged, half consumed by the vortex. Annabeth and Leo jumped and grabbed Percy's outstretched hand, trying to pull him back out. To the side of them, Hazel screamed. Piper latched onto Leo and added her strength as Frank scooped up Hazel and Jason grabbed Percy's other hand.

Suddenly, the vortex widened, whirling blue, and now purple, strands grew and fully consumed the son of the sea god, pulling him fully into it.

"Don't let go!" Annabeth screamed as her and Leo's hands started disappearing into the vortex as well. Frank gasped as the same strands that had taken Percy wrapped around his girlfriend, and Frank found himself helpless to stop it.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled, but it did nothing.

For, five seconds later, the vortex closed, swallowing all eight demigods in it, **l**eaving an empty sidewalk, seeming as though nothing had ever happened.

**(\M/)**

**\/**

**EARTH-16**

_Ten Minutes Prior…_

"Or we could play Clue, although personally that game is waaaaay too slow for me. Oh! How about we play Twister! Oh wait, that doesn't start with a 'C'. Okay then, how about-"

"Impulse!" Blue Beetle groaned. "Why can't we just watch a movie?"

"But we've done that for, like, the past five days!" Bart replied, zipping around the Cave.

"At least it's more entertaining than what you've suggested." Cassie sighed as she flopped down on the couch. "Why does Static, Robin, and Superboy get to go out and kick butt while we have to stay here and do…nothing?"

"Well, Aqualad did say that as soon as he and Batgirl have finished…whatever it is they're working on, we get to do some sparing," Garfield supplied with a shy smile.

"Ugh!" Cassie moaned, slumping further down on the couch. "It's not fair." She grumbled, still bitter about not being chosen to go on the mission her boyfriend was leading.

"We've also sparred for, like, the past five days!" Impulse said, sitting down on the couch and going to back to moving about the Cave within seconds.

"I can't believe you're complaining about this, _hermano_." Jamie said, "There's been no crises, no alien invasions, and no villains trying to take over the world. We're finally getting a break."

"Oh face it, Jamie. You're just as bored as we are." Cassie moped.

There was a collective sigh from the young heroes and a moment of silence and lack of movement from the resident Speedster as they wallowed in their boredom.

"We could play a prank on SB and Robin when they get back from their mission?" Jamie suggested with a shrug.

"Remember the last time we did that?" Beast Boy shuddered. "Robin might be quiet, but he sure knows how to get back at someone."

Impulse nodded. "He did learn from the best. Wally's told me some crazy stories about some of Nightwing's pranks. It's only natural that Robin learned how to retaliate**. **"

"Okay, so how about we…play video games?"

"We've also done that for the past three days." Cassie slumped further on the couch.

"I'm SO BORED!" Impulse moaned, flopping on the floor. "Nothing ever happens!"

Less than two seconds later, a whirling blue vortex appeared in the middle of the room, the edges stretching to the ends of the room as ribbons of blue and purple settled on the floor.

The young members of the Young Justice Team eyes widened and they jumped to their feet, fighting stances and weapons at the ready as something inthe ribbons started making human shapes. Then, like water sliding off a table, three seconds later the vortex, with its blue and purple ribbons, disappeared, leaving behind something that definitely didn't belong there.

A moment of silence descended upon the room.

"I stand corrected." Impulse said, breaking it as he, along with his friends stared at the eight teenagers that had just been dumped in the middle of their Cave.

The teens stared back at them, not saying anything until one of them, who looked about sixteen or seventeen with black shaggy hair and sea-green eyes, wide in disbelief, spoke.

"What in_ Hades?_"

.

.

.

_Reviews are a wonderful thing 3 bon week-end!_


	2. Arrival

**A/N: Heyyy guys! **_2__nd__ chapter is here! Yay! I seriously had one killer of a time writing this, it reeaally did not like me . But! I did it! (Even though we had finals this week…)I can't believe it, 11 reviews for one chapter? You guys are downright awesome! I can't begin to say 'thank you' enough :D Espescially since this is in a Xover category :) _

_Oh, and as you can see, I switch POVs a lot, but just know that whichever name pops up first will usually be the character POV that part will be in. (if not, I'll let cha know)_

_Anywho, without further ado, on to chapter two! (duuude, I should make a haiku! [lol, noticed how all that rhymed? X) …I can see Apollo wincing in the background…okay, I'll shut up now ;p]) _

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Heart stopping, I know ;) _

.

.

.

**Young and Bullet Proof**

_Chapter Two: Arrival_

"Eurgh, Nightwing is going to kill me."

"Nightwing doesn't kill."

"Not yet he doesn't." Robin groaned again and ran a hand through his hair, absently noting that he was in need of a haircut. He surveyed the remains of the warehouse, and winced as the last standing wall crashed to the floor making a small dust cloud.

"Well, at least we completed the mission." Superboy held up a hard drive between two fingers. "Things could have gone worse."

_And things could have gone a whole lot better, too_. Robin thought to himself as he gingerly touched his ribs. _Yup, those are most definitely sprained, possibly broken. Great. _He looked over to Superboy, who wore the remains of his tattered shirt, but looked fine other than some dirt covering his face and pants.

Robin was assigned field leader, which had been happening quite often and he was slowly starting to feel more and more comfortable in the position. He, Superboy and Static had been sent on a recon mission to gain Intel about a syndicate that had been causing quite a bit of trouble.

A simple 'gather info and get out' mission, which shouldn't have been a problem for them, and it had been imperative that they remain unseen. Things had been running smoothly, that is, until they were caught. And only ten minutes into their mission.

It was pretty embarrassing.

From there, things escalated pretty quickly, which ended in gunfire, punches, and them knocking out all the thugs and destroying the warehouse.

So much for _recon_.

Static had been called away right after by Black Lighting, and he was more than happy to leave the explaining to Robin and Superboy.

Not for the first time, Robin found himself both dreading returning to the Cave and looking forward to it.

"He can't really say much considering the amount of recon missions he's messed up." Superboy mentioned as they made their way to the SuperCycle.

"I have a feeling he's going to forget about those." Robin grumbled and Kon chuckled.

Superboy snorted. "Let him try."

"Thanks, SB." Robin said with wry smirk.

They got on the cycle and headed back to the cave, neither of them looking forward to the explaining they'd have to give to Nightwing.

Nightwing's return to the cave had been an extremely recent one. After the Reach invasion and everything that had happened, things had returned relatively back to normal.

Which really meant things had become somewhat boring. (Although, Tim mused, he really shouldn't complain because he was already juggling the Team, patrolling with Batman and school).

After Nightwing's leave of absence, Kaldur had returned to his position as Team leader, with Batgirl as second in command. Things had been running smoothly, Cassie was prettiest girl Tim knew and he and Conner had actually become pretty close friends, which surprised Tim. They were both pretty solitary guys, but after an incident with a monkey, they'd realized they'd both actually enjoyed each other's company.

Tim hadn't seen his older brother for months after he'd left, and coincidently Huntress had also seemed to have disappeared. He had stayed in contact with Dick, of course, while he'd been out searching for Wally, though it had always been over a device.

But Tim could understand, after Wally's death, things had been hard for everyone, especially for Artemis and Dick. Although Tim didn't see much of Artemis before but she coped with the pain by becoming Huntress and working with the team. Dick, on the other hand, had asked for space. So for about four and a half months, the only contact they'd had with him was over the phone or computer.

And then he'd showed up one night at the Batcave, with a half dead Wally West slung over his shoulder. Needless to say, the only person he didn't show any surprise was Alfred, who'd quickly gotten to business at the Medical Bay.

From what they'd learned from Wally, he actually hadn't dissolved into nothingness in the North Pole, he had been sucked into a different universe. Apparently, the moment the magnetic field disruptor took place was the same time at which a portal had been opened in the other universe, creating a link between the two worlds, sucking the first Kid Flash in.

(Tim wasn't too clear on the details, he'd have to read the file on the Batcomputer. He did know it had something to do with a Tesseract and a Norse god.)

Nightwing had returned to the Team two weeks ago, although he hadn't been seen very much around the Cave as he had been helping Batman take care of a couple of things in Gotham. And that was only after Wally West had been found.

"ETA to the cave, two minutes, Rob." Superboy's voice cackled through his comm., bring Robin out of his thoughts. He nodded his head, even though Superboy couldn't see him up front.

"Thanks," Robin replied.

Two minutes later, Superboy and Robin disembarked from the SuperCycle down in the Cave's garage, making their way towards to main room.

"You still have the hard drive?" Robin checked with Superboy. The clone handed it over to the third Robin. "Let's go."

The double doors _swished _open, and Robin and Superboy walked in.

"What in _Hades?_"

"We're-" Conner froze mid-sentence as he and Robin took in the situation.

On one end of the cave stood the Young Justice heroes, all of them in a fighting stance, staring across at the other end of the room. A group of teenagers that no one had seen in their life were either crouched on the floor or sitting sprawled out like they had just been dumped there.

There was a moment of complete and utter silence in the cave as everyone stared at each other.

**(\M/)**

**\/**

Leo groaned as he groggily sat up from the floor, rubbing his head. He felt like his insides had been taken out and microwaved, mixed together like scrambled eggs and then stuffed back in. In short, not good.

He glanced up, seeing his friends looking no better than him, except Percy, who was staring ahead with a look of disbelief on his face. Leo followed his gaze across the room- that was strangely windowless- and blinked several times.

A group of teens, well, some of them were teens, stood across from them, their faces mirroring Percy's.

Leo's facial expression quickly joined the rest of the group's as he took in the strangers' appearances.

_Either they all just got back from Comic Con or they're all in Musical Theater,_ Leo thought to himself. _Or I banged my head harder than I thought. And where on earth _are_ we?_

One of the…people…at least Leo _thought _he was a person, was encased in blue amour, strange insect-like pincers clasped around his back and shoulders. The other boy was dressed in a white and red skin tight suit, a pair of goggles covering his eyes and a mop of red hair sticking up all over the place.

And then there was a kid who Leo was pretty was wearing some sort of animal costume, as he was _green_ and had a tail. Beside him stood a girl, with blonde hair, and a black tank that had a golden 'W' across the front.

"What in _Hades?_" Percy said, surprise clear in his voice.

Just then two doors opened and two more costumed people walked in. One of the guys, much taller and broader than his companion was wearing cargo pants and boots, and was shirtless. The teen standing next to him had a mask on hiding his eyes, a yellow utility belt around his waist and black and red suit on.

"We're-" the shirtless dude started to say, but stopped short as everyone started at each other, not sure what to do.

Silence befell the room as everyone froze.

"Woa, cool!" the red haired kid whooped grinning like a maniac, causing almost everyone to jump slightly. "Thisissooocrasah!"

"Impulse, wait-" the masked kid started to call out, but time seemed to speed up as Leo blinked, and suddenly the kid was _right in front of his face._

"Where'dyouguyscomefrom?Oh,nicebeltdude!It'ssortalikeRobin'sbut-"

"Ack!" Leo gave out a rather not-so-manly squeak and scrambled back, shoving his hands out in front of his face.

_Crap!_ His mind screamed as he watched a tunnel of fire barrel from his fingertips straight towards the kid. The fire, which would have burnt the kid's face clean off dissipated into thin air as the kid was suddenly across the room. Leo hadn't even seen him move.

_What the heck?!_ Leo's eyes got huge. _How did he just do that?_

"Hey!" An angry voice yelled across the room and Leo found himself being flung back, crashing into the wall behind him, and hanging there kept in place what looked like a blue staple.

"Ooowww…" Leo moaned. Now his head felt like it had just been hit with a hammer. And his stomach still felt like scrambled eggs. _With a touch of salt_ his mind added.

"Leo!" Hazel and Piper cried at the same time.

"Back off!" Jason growled and sent a gust of wind right back at the blue clad person thing.

Everything had happened in less than five seconds. And it took less than one for everyone, except Leo as he was currently stapled to the wall, to draw their weapons and enter the fray.

It took a little while for Leo's vision to stop swimming, and when it did, his friends were in full battle mode, engaged in combat with the weird people.

Leo grinned as his vison started to clear, deciding it was about time he joined the party.

"Hey, make way for the one and only awesome, Leo Valdez!" He couldn't help it, he laughed, even as his head protested, melting the metal with hands and dropping to the floor in a crouch. "Let's do this!"

**(\M/)**

**\/**

Kaldur turned off the lights as he and Batgirl started making their way to where the younger heroes awaited them.

"I just spoke with 'Wing, he said he'll be here in about five minutes," Batgirl said.

Kaldur nodded with a smile. "It will be good to have him back."

Barbra smirked. "Yeah, I- did you hear that?" Her smirk vanished as she got into full Batgirl mode, pausing and tilting her head to the side.

Kaldur frowned, tensing up. "What is it?"

Just then a loud _BANG_ and angry voices could be heard coming from further down the Cave, and then Barbra's comm. cackled to life.

"_Robin to Batgirl, do you read?"_ Barbra could hear the worry in Robin's voice, answering her comm. as she and Aqualad took down running.

"_Batgirl to Robin, I read you. What's the situation?" _

"_Uh other meta humans? I think… but they're in the cave and they're armed."_

"_Roger that, we'll be there in ten seconds."_ She shared a look with her Atlantean friend.

They started running faster.

What Kaldur found when he entered the main room of the Cave wasn't was he was expecting. Instead of a bloody war zone it looked more like a zoo. Completely chaotic.

He spotted Robin engaged with a blond headed dude in a bright orange t-shirt, and Beast Boy seemed to be fighting someone with abilities similar to him.

Kaldur reached up and brought out his Water bearers, his tattoos glowing to life.

He opened his mouth, but never got the chance to speak as water busted through the door they had just walked through and from the vents in the room, flooded the cave through the doors, pouring in and circling around one of the boys.

"ENOUGH!" The boy shouted, and the water slammed out, hitting everybody and knocking them to their feet, effectively stopping all fighting.

Everyone panted for breathe as they worked on picking themselves up off the floor, soaked to the bone.

"What is going on here?" Kaldur asked in a steely voice walking forward, completely dry, and surveyed the room.

Their uninvited visitors looked like completely normal teenagers, or they would if they all didn't have some sort of sword or – was that a spear? A group of three girls and five boys started back at him.

"Uhhhh…" One of the boys just stared at him, taking in his webbed hands and gills. "Are you, like, part fish?"

A blonde headed girl who was next to him elbowed him in the side.

"That's what we'd like to know as well," she said evenly, slowly standing up. She frowned. "I mean, what's going on here, not if you're part fish." She glared at the curly haired boy who'd asked the question.

"But we would also like to know that as well." The black haired teen that had controlled the water piped in.

_-Regonized: Nightwing, B03._

The automated voice announced, and two seconds later Nightwing stepped inside the Cave, dressed in civvies with a duffle bag slung over one shoulder, shades over his eyes.

The group looked at him, most of the kids with varying expressions of disbelief.

"I thought that only happened in _Star Treck._" Said a one of the boys who looked slightly Asian with a tinge of a Canadian accent in his voice.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow and simply stared at what was before him.

"….aw, a party. And you didn't invite me?"

.

.

_As you can see I sorta kicked Static right out of there, sorry to all you Static!Lovers :( I'll aspire to bring him in sometime in the future chapters ;) But I already have others that are going to be making appearances, sooo it may take a little while (so. Many. Characters!). And I'm hoping to be giving you guys a longer chapter next time (reviews really help!)_

_Also, I had Nightwing's Zeta Tube thing "B03" 'cuz that's what is used in YJs1, but if that's not the one used in YJs2, lemme know!_

_I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and awesome weekend! Reviews are a wonderful thing! (hmmm…I wonder, can we double the amount? ;)) Luv u guys! _


	3. A Point Is Made

**A/N: Okay, so. **_This took an annoyingly large amount of time to write. (Um. And I sorta got a __little__ a lot sidetracked watching SPN…yeah. I just started. And it's. It's kawaii!) Anywho, I was juggling quite a few characters which is why you'll notice some getting more lines than others (I try to keep my favoritism to a minimum but… :p) and a lot of OOC -_- unfortunately. I think there needs to be more shipping in this chap…argh. Last but not least, happy New Year! The year of 2015! Whoooo :D _

_Please review! They help _sooo much_, especially since this is a Xover, and it just helps like wonders! Thank you all who have! –_jport8534, Robin Rocks11, 21 is awesome, Broken Antler in Winter, painting music, MariMart, and all the guests!_ :D You guys _seriously _made my day. Let me know what you all think of this chap :D And in the next one, we should get the rest of the kinks worked out so the actual plot can begin. Let's hope ;) _

_Happy New Years!_

.

.

.

**Young and Bullet Proof**

_Chapter Three: A Point Is Made_

Being the son of the Roman god of war, Frank Zhang had been in many situations that were plenty strange, freaky, and downright weird. This, though, took the cake.

They were seated around the living room of the, what they had just recently learned was a cave inside a mountain, drinking tea and eating cookies.

_Drinking tea and eating cookies_.

Frank would have laughed if it wasn't so outlandish.

Yup. Definitely the weirdest situation. Especially since right across from them were the…people (Frank knew for certain that not all of them human) they had just fought with, either sitting on the couch opposite or standing.

The boy that seemed to move at the same speed as Hazel's horse (maybe even faster) looked rather eager to start running around the cave again, but stayed still due to the glare the Sunglasses Dude sent him. (Even though he hadn't been there when the fight began, it seemed he just knew that the Speed kid had started it).

Next to him sat the Blue Insect guy (who, now that Frank thought about it, looked like a beetle. A _blue_ beetle. That was weird) and Frank's doppelganger when it came to skill sets. Even if the boy looked younger and much greener, slightly monkey-like, they shared the same powers. Frank was just _slightly_ curious about that. Maybe he was a son of Mars too?

Standing back behind the couch was the shirtless dude and his younger friend with the domino mask, both looking worse for wear. Beside him was the blonde headed girl, with the gold 'W' across her chest, and a yellow lasso attached to her hip.

Then there were the three new people, young adults they seemed. The guy with the gills and webbed hands stood with his arms crossed over his chest next to the couch. He had the same colored skin as Leo, but had almost white hair and pale grey eyes. And now that they weren't fighting, Frank could see black, inky tattoos, traveling from the tops of his hands, swirling under and most likely continuing under his red top.

Maybe he was some sort of water sprite?

The girl standing next to him was wearing one of the strangest outfits Frank had seen. A grey suit that looked heavily protected covered her whole body, with black, steel rimmed boots. A yellow utility belt it looked like, and a black, raggedly ended cape swirled from her shoulders. The majority of her face was covered by a mask that let the eyes be seen, and it continued up to two little pointed ears. Her red hair matched the color of her lips, which were drawn in a slight frown. But the weirdest part of her outfit was the symbol emblazed on the front. Frank was pretty sure it was a bat.

_Why a bat? _Frank wondered to himself absentmindedly.

And then there was the Sunglasses guy, the only person not wearing some sort of costume. He was of average height, a lean but toned body and had inky black hair that was in a similar fashion of Percy's. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, even though they were in a Cave. He had his feet propped up on the coffee table, his bag on the floor next to him, and a cup of coffee in one hand.

After he'd walked in, the ridiculously tense atmosphere had seemed evaporate into…just a tensed atmosphere. It was a little better. He'd taken the situation completely stride, offering them tea and cookies while explaining that they were inside a cave in a mountain like they had been best buddies since third grade.

Frank wasn't smart as Annabeth, though that didn't mean he wasn't perceptive. He would bet his money on this man being this group's leader, and very capable in a fight.

But he didn't get it. Frank had never met people with their abilities who weren't either demigods or related to Greek or Roman mythology. There had to be some connection.

Not to mention the fact that it seem that just half an hour ago they were walking down a sidewalk towards a movie, and then they were charitably kidnapped by some white and blue strands of weird ribbon stuff and stranded in a cave full of weird people. If that didn't constitute as weird, Frank didn't know what did.

There was _a lot_ of weird going on. Or at least, more than usual. (Which is saying something.)

"So…" Percy cleared his throat, glancing around the room, his eyes settling on the Sunglasses dude.

There was an awkward moment of silence as the demigods and weird people looked at each other.

Frank was sure that both parties knew that the other could definitely be a threat. But unfortunately they had no way to tell just how much of a threat. _Fortunately_ for them though, neither did the weird people. …He hoped.

"Well," the Sunglasses Dude started, lifting his feet off of the coffee table, leaning forward. "Why don't you start with how you all ended up here?" His posture was relaxed, but Frank knew he could afford to be. They were pretty badly outnumbered, and if the three new people fought like the others, than they were going to have one helluva time getting out of this mess.

Jason shifted, and Frank could tell Jason was pretty tense, his eyes darting around the room, the opposite of Percy, who looked pretty chill sipping his tea.

"First, can you answer me this," Piper answered the question with one of her own, looking at him directly (as directly as she could with the dude wearing sunglasses). "Did you bring us here?" Her words were explicit, and Frank could tell she was using her chamspeak, albeit carefully.

The guy shook his head. "No."

Piper and the other demigods glanced at each other.

"Um, okay. Do you know who we are?"

Again, the guy shook his head. "Never seen you before."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "This had better not be another one of Hera's _brilliant_ ideas on how to save the world again." Her sarcasm was quite evident.

Percy tilted his head. "Not really her style, sending all of us together though_. _Maybe it was Zeus?" He suggested. Jason rolled his eyes.

The blonde girl with the gold 'W' frowned, stepping forwards. "Wait, what does my dad have to do with any of this?" She asked, bewildered.

"Your dad?" Frank and Jason said at the same time.

"Your dad, Zeus?" Jason asked again. "Your dad is Zeus?"

"What about it?" The teen with the domino mask asked evenly.

Leo groaned, looking at her. "Great," he said. "This is probably because of you."

"_Me_?" She looked positively offended.

"What's Ca-" The blue insect guy quickly corrected himself. "I mean, what does Wonder Girl have to do with any of this?"

"We're probably here because Zeus was probably being a jerk, no offence Jace, and he didn't claim you when you were thirteen, and that probably cause some sort of crisis, because when does it not, and and who knows what he's gonna do-" Leo babbled off, losing Frank in a lengthy explanation of the idiocy and ridiculousness of the gods.

"Oo-kay." The blue guy gave Leo a weird look.

"I…do not understand." The Fish boy looked thoroughly confused.

Leo sighed. "Well, it goes like this-"

"Right now, that's beside the point," Annabeth interrupted, waving off his explanation. "We still don't know if we can trust you or not. And I'm guessing you guys can't trust us. Which means we're probably not going to be leaving anytime soon. At least not until you can deem us to not be threats."

"Point," The man conceded. "We can't let you leave until you tell us exactly what happened, who you are, and how you got here." His tone was still light, but had a seriousness underlying it.

"But that's _exactly _the point," Piper said.

"Wait, what's the point?" Leo questioned before Piper could continue, glancing between the two.

"I think she thinks that that's beside the point." The green kid added in. He looked over to Piper. "Right?"

Piper frowned. "No. I mean, yes."

Jason opened his mouth, then thinking better of it, closed it.

"Wait, what's the point now?" The blonde girl asked.

"That's _not_ the point, as I said earlier," Annabeth tried to clarify for Piper.

"Yeah, I'm not following." Frank shook his head.

"And I'm totally lost as to what _is _the point!" Leo threw his hands up in the air.

"Pyramids have points." The shirtless dude said with a shrug.

"But they only have one point." Nico remarked.

"Right now, I think everyone's trying to make completely different points." The masked kid noted.

The Sunglasses Dude laughed. "So I guess you just made a point."

"_This_," the girl with the bat symbol said, making a motion as if to say '_this conversation', _"is completely pointless."

"So wait, if there is a point, but the point is that that's not the point, which point are we talking about?" the Speed looked at them. "This is so not crash."

"No _hermano_," the blue insect guy shook his head. "That's not what they're talking about." A pause. "Not it's not. _No_, it's not!" He said, insisting to himself.

"Wait." Percy blinked. "What?"

"Gods, everyone be quiet!" Piper demanded throwing her hands in the air, her charmspeak coming through.

Everyone did.

"Now, we need to figure out _what_ in Hades is going on here." She said, placing her hands back down on her lap.

"Without any points," Percy grinned. Piper just looked at him.

"Piper's right," Frank agreed. "We're getting nowhere bickering like this."

"Please then," The fish boy spoke up. "Tell us how you got here, and who you are." His tone was honest, and out of all them he seemed to Frank the most level headed.

"Or _what_ you are," The speed kid muttered. The blue insect dude elbowed him in the side.

The eight demigods looked at each other, all of them finally looking to Percy and Jason.

Percy shrugged. "It can't hurt. I mean, if they're in league with Gaea, who's hopefully still dead, or any other monster who wants us dead, it's not like they don't already know."

"And they don't seem like monsters." Jason remarked. He turned to Piper. "'Sides, they've already given us an honest answer on the fact that they have no idea who we are."

"Yeah, and they normally try to kill us first, not offer us tea and cookies like we're in some English parlor." Nico pointed out.

"True," Hazel nodded.

They turned back to the weird people, who were looking at them with varied expressions.

"We're demigods." Percy said. "And how we got here…well. We were sorta hoping you knew."

**(\M/)**

**\/**

"Why don't you start from the top," Dick suggested after noticing how the confusion just seemed to keep growing with the answers the teens were giving them.

"It's sorta a long story," The girl- Piper, said. She looked slightly Native American, with beads and an eagle feather in her hair.

'_Red Tornado to Cave. Do you read me?' _The teens jumped in their seats, some of them drawing weapons that had seemed to appear out of nowhere as the automated voice echoed through the Cave's speakers.

"Acknowledged Red Tornado, this is Batgirl, we read you." Batgirl answered, placing her hand on her comm., nodding to Dick saying _I've got this. _

'_There is an incident downtown New York. The Injustice League have seventeen hostages holed up in the North Town Bank, and are stirring up quite a commotion."_

As Red Tornado's voice came through, a holographic screen opened up, showing visuals of the Bank, along with Poison Ivy and Ultra-Humanite (who was waving a gun around, spewing out bullets).

'_I am presume you have it handled.'_

"Whhhhaaatt…" Leo breathed. "That's so freak 'in awesome! A holographic computer? I want one!"

"Leo, not now." Hazel chided.

Percy's eyes widened, noticing the buildings on the screen, and his face seemed to pale.

"Copy that, Red Tornado. I'll take a squad down and get it handled." Batgirl assured. "Batgirl out." The holographic screen disappeared as Batgirl turned to the younger superheroes.

The uninvited guests started relaxing, placing their weapons away.

"Wait, are you guys, like, a secret organization that helps people?" The blond guy asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Like _Mission Impossible_?"

Aqualad answered after a moment of thought. "I suppose we are something like that."

"Okay, Wonder Girl, Blue, and Impulse, you're with me." Batgirl announced, nodding to Aqualad. She quirked an eyebrow at Dick.

_A 07 Situation? _

Dick grinned. _Most probably. _

She mirrored his grin. _Have fun. _

"Fill us in when we get back," Blue Beetle nudged Beast Boy, who nodded.

Conner took a step forward.

"Not a chance you two." Batgirl didn't bother turning around, answering Conner's question before he got the chance to ask it. "You aren't coming. And you, Bird Boy, need to get those ribs checked."

Robin sighed. "Darn it."

"Yeah." Conner agreed.

Cassie smiled at Robin. "See ya soon." She winked and walked past, joining Batgirl and the others.

"Good luck," Aqualad offered with a knowing look.

"Time to kick some bad guy butt!" Impulse exclaimed before fading out, the zeta tubes announcing their departures.

"Uh…" the burly Asian teen looked back to Dick. "What just happened?"

"Yeah, and what's with the names?"

Leo, as one of the girls had called him, shook his head. "Okay, I want one of those," he pointed to the zeta tubes, "and one of those holographic screen thingies."

The small black haired teen, who looked similar to a Goth raised an eyebrow. "I think we could use some explanations from _you_, now.

"Right. We'll get to those," Dick said. "But first, tell me. Have you ever heard of The Justice League of America?"

The teens looked at each other, expressions of confusion on their faces.

"The _who_ of the _what_ now?"

"That sounds like the name of some cheesy organization," Leo laughed.

"It's a little better than 'Mission Impossible'," Conner shrugged.

"I don't know man, I like those movie. And the show."

"Superman? Wonder Woman? Batman?" Dick continued questioning, ignoring Leo and Conner's little debate. 'No's and more expressions of deepening confusion were the answer.

"_Wonder Woman_?" The Asian teen repeated.

"_Batman?" _Another teen, the blonde girl echoed. She frowned. "Are, uh, Batgirl and Batman related?" She asked hesitantly.

"Eh, kind of." Robin answered.

"Why are you asking?" The blond guy asked.

"You're sure you've absolutely never heard of any of them?" Dick asked again.

"We're positive. Why, who are they?" He repeated.

Dick nodded glancing over to Aqualad. "I thought so."

"You believe it is a 07 Situation." Aqualad's question seemed more like a statement.

"Yup." He popped the 'P'.

"What's a '07 Situatuion'?"

Dick looked back at them with a grin. "Well, we think that you've been dropped in to a different universe."

**(\M/)**

**\/**

"A different world?" The petite African American girl echoed after a lapse of silence.

Conner shook his head. "Not a different world, a different universe."

"The Multiverse…" The grey eyed girl blinked. She then turned to the black haired guy sitting next to her with a triumphant grin. "Okay, see? The things I talk about are actually quite useful."

He grinned. "It would seem."

"So you know of it then?" Robin asked her. "The Multiverses and whatnot?"

She frowned. "Not a whole ton, but I know the basic idea, and so do they." She gestured to her friends.

"Yeah, we didn't have a choice on that…" Piper joked. The grey eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"So, now we know where we are…somewhat," The guy with the sea-green eyes said. "In a different universe. Great." He groaned. "I guess the better question is how we got here, and how can we get back."

"Maybe we should start with names." Robin offered. "Before we hit the really confusing stuff."

Dick nodded. "Sounds good." He turned back to the teens. "I'm Nightwing."

Leo frowned. "What's a 'nightwing'?"

"Only the coolest leader ever to run the Young Justice team."

Aqualad smirked. "I believe that can be debated." He turned back to the teens. "I am Aqualad, but please, call me Kaldur. This is Beast Boy, Superboy and Robin." Aqualad introduced the other three, each giving nods or waves when their name was said.

"Dude, what kind of name system do you have in this world?"

Connor shrugged. "I'm Connor Kent, Superboy is just my alias. Same for Beast Boy."

The green monkey-like kid gave a big smile. "I'm Garfield Logan. The other three that went with Batgirl are Blue Beetle, Wonder Girl and Impulse. You can probably guess which one is which."

Leo nudged the sea-green eyed guy. "Blue Beetle." He muttered. The guy shook his head.

"That's just weird, man."

"What about you two?" The Goth kid asked, motioning to Robin and Nightwing.

"Our names are…classified." Dick answered after a pause. "So we just go by our alias. Same for Batgirl."

"Okay then." Piper said with a weird look. "Well, I'm Piper McLean, this is Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo." Piper introduced, waving at the blonde guy who was sitting next to her and the Goth looking kid.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," Annabeth took up the introductions. "Percy Jackson-"

"Wassup?" Percy nodded.

"Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque." Annabeth finished, motioning to the two who had remained mostly quiet during most of the conversations.

"Cool." Nightwing said. "Now, before we get into all the other complicated matters, can you tell us _exactly_ how you got here?"

.

.

.

Review, _sil vous plait_! ^.^


	4. Standing In Place

**A/N**: (_Heyyy guys! How's life? :D_ _One of the best ways to take a break? _LOTRmarathon!_ :'] Hehe, Sorry for the wait! I got caught up in a book…it was really, really good, can't wait for the next! But anywho, hopefully you'll enjoy this chap ;) _

_Ohmygersh. This chapter…it felt like squeezing the last bit of toothpaste from a toothpaste bottle. Y'know? Like, ugh. I'm not all that happy with it /._\ _Still too many characters…and I'm going to be bringing even more in. And some more shipping…Ah, c'est la vie. Again, sorry for the OOCness :o_

_your feedback for this one would be am~azing! _

_Speaking of, special thanks to _MariMart, Justice Avenged, Raine, HaywireEagle, Continue please, painting music, RedHood11, 21 is awesome, Ima Guest, AceMilite, ash ketchums, Books are awesome01, Mimmy14, Pocketcrafter, and _. And of course everyone one else who favorite and followed this story. You guys have no idea how happy you made me! And sorry for the confusion of chp. 2, I sorta ended up confused myself 0.o buuut hopefully you were still able to follow it ;) _

_**Oh, quick note on the Atlantean**__. I read that in the show the language of Atlantis is actually ancient Greek, so that's what I used. Now, normally the Greek demi-gods would have no prob understanding that, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend it's Atlantean and not ancient Greek :p _

_Right. I think that's about all. Oh, if you want to see something or someone specific, lemme know ;) Anywho, again, I hope u enjoy it, have a great week and make blue pancakes! (I seriously wanna try that) h.e.a.r.t.s!_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own anything, if I did, there would definitely be a season 3 of YJ and lots of lots of Perssasy :D_

.

.

.

**Young and Bullet Proof**

_Chapter four: Standing In Place_

Piper McLean never thought she'd miss her crazy, life-threatening, usually-in-the-need-of-saving world. But after she and her friends unwillingly found themselves stranded in one that was similar, yet worlds different (pun intended) than their own, Piper was pretty sure they were all missing a little more than they thought they would.

The first day in a different universe was just…confusing.

Piper knew a little on the idea of the multi-verse, she was best friends with Annabeth, after all. But hearing about and actually experiencing it were two different feelings. Everything felt off. Like it was tweaked a little. Like the pillow you had slept on your whole life but now it felt slightly less soft. Apparently time also flowed differently between worlds, so there was no way to tell if any time would pass between the moment they left and when they would get back (they _had _to). When they had first arrived, Piper had felt sick to her stomach, and so had everyone else, other than Percy. A fact that was making Piper feel uneasy. Usually when there was something weird happening to one of them, things went from bad to worse.

"_Now, before we get into all the other complicated matters, can you tell me _exactly_ how you got here?" _the Sunglasses guy-Nightwing, had asked.

And so they did, the story switching from demi-god to demi-god, everyone adding in different comments here and there. But in the end, the heroes got the picture, (and understood pretty clearly that Hera was just…the worst.)

"So you say you're all demi-gods," Nightwing tilted his head in interest. "Who are your godly parents?"

"Well, some of us are Greek, and the rest of us are Roman." Percy supplied.

"So there's two different kinds of deities in your universe?"

"Well, actually there are three, at least that we know of. I've met an Egyptian demi-god, but that's a story for a different time." Percy waved his hand.

"It's like a person who has a split personality disorder," Annabeth said, clarifying. "So sometimes the gods are Greek, like Zeus and Poseidon, other times their Jupiter and Neptune."

"That sounds annoying." Superboy grunted.

"You have no idea," Jason shook his head.

"Especially when they're at war with themselves." Leo grumbled, "Like, we're here trying to save the world and all, and of course it's then that they decide to-"

"Anyways," Piper cut in before Leo could start ranting, giving him a look. "I'm the daughter of Venus…the goddess of love." It sounded lame when she said it out loud, but people underestimating her usually gave her the better hand. And love _is _a powerful thing.

Jason gave her a smile. "I'm the son of Jupiter."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "So you're like Wonder Girl's step brother once removed or something?"

Jason rubbed his neck. "I don't know, man, bloodlines with the gods is really confusing."

"I'm the son of Mars, uh, and Hazel is the daughter of Pluto." Frank said, motioning to his girlfriend, who gave a small smile and wave.

"I'm the daughter of Athena," Annabeth spoke up.

Kaldur frowned. "I do not recall Athena bearing children in the Greek myths."

Percy waved his hand in a shooing manner. "Just don't ask, dude. Trust me."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm the son of Poseidon, by the way." Percy looked at Aqualad. "What about you?"

"A son of Poseidon?" Aqualad repeated with a friendly smile. "_Kh__áí__re*, Perseus._"

Percy's eyes widened, then after he grinned, saluting back to Kaldur, responding in Atlantean.

There was a minute of just the two of them speaking, while the rest of the people in the room looked at the two boys who conversed in a language not understandable to them. Nightwing cleared his throat, smirking at Kaldur, reminding them that they were still figuring things out.

"I didn't know you knew how to speak Atlantean," Annabeth looked at her boyfriend. "I'm guessing that is Atlantean?" She said after a thought.

"I know right? It's awesome." Percy grinned.

"So wait," Leo pointed to Kaldur, "you're a son of Poseidon too?"

Kaldur shook his head. "I am not, but I come from the city of Atlantis."

"I thought that was a myth?" Jason asked.

"Well, not in this universe," Nightwing tacked on, patting Kaldur on the back.

"Okay, that, I've got to see," Percy grinned. "Seriously."

"I could stand a field trip to Atlantis," Leo agreed. "Anywho, I'm the son of Hephaestus. And Nico over there is the son of Hades."

"God of the dead?" Nightwing clarified.

Nico nodded. "God of the dead and Underworld."

"That must be some dad."

"You have no idea."

"So do you guys have special powers? Like Wonder Girl?" Superboy asked, interested.

"Well, sorta, yeah. It's more like a dumbed down version of what our godly parents have." Percy answered with a shrug.

"What about your weapons? Where do those come from?" Batgirl said.

Piper took up the explanations, while everyone added in a comment or question here and there.

**(\M/)**

**\/**

When the younger heroes led by Batgirl returned, they hadn't finished talking, both sides still explaining how their worlds functioned and the differences between them. There wasn't complete trust between them, that was obvious, but it was also plain that neither of them were there to cause harm.

"What's the plan now?" Jason asked after they had more or less finished talking, and the realization had dawned on them that they weren't going to be able to return to their universe within the day. Or next few, from the look of it.

Aqualad, Nightwing, Batgirl had a quick conversation in a language that Piper had never heard, then turned back to their un-invited guests.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying here until this gets sorted out." Nightwing finally said.

"'Stay here'?" Hazel repeated.

Batgirl nodded. "Yes. We don't know what brought you here, and from dealing with past experiences, it's going to take a while to figure out how to get you guys home."

"Crash!" Impulse grinned. "New roomates-ish people!"

"Great." Nico groaned.

It had been five days since the demi-gods had ending up in the cave of the Young Justice, a group of super-powered or incredibly skilled teens and young adults who operated alongside another group of super-powered or incredibly skilled adults, known as the Justice League. Piper was rather curious as to how all the politics worked out, with America having such a great advantage, and if the President of the United States could even control them. She doubted it.

Apparently, in this universe, saving the world was an every week occurrence. The young heroes were constantly going in and out of the cave, sometimes returning with a few scratches, or more serious injuries. Piper wondered why they did it, and had voiced her question to Wonder Girl, or Cassie, as she later learned her name was, two days after their impromptu arrival.

"You mean why do we risk our lives to help people?" Cassie rephrased Piper's question as they sat in kitchen, ignoring the ruckus coming from the t.v. area, as some of the boys and Percy and Leo played some sort of video game.

"Yeah, take that baby! You just got Valdez-ed!"

"Leo, get off the couch."

"Yeah," Piper nodded.

Cassie thought for a moment, resting her chin on her hand. "Have you ever experienced something bad? Like _really_ bad. Or maybe woke up one day and realized you have these freaky but awesome powers?" Cassie asked, looking at Piper.

"Yes," Piper answered to both questions.

"Well, most of here have had one or the other, some both." Cassie said, her voice soft. "Some of us lost close family to cold blood murder, others of us have just been blessed and cursed with powers. And others have different origins. But anyways, we use them, the skills we have, or that emotion that we never want someone to experience the pain we've experienced. To save lives, even if it means we might lose our own…" Cassie trailed off as she thought briefly of the first Blue Beetle, Tula, Jason Todd, and all the others who had lost their lives in battle. She cleared her throat. "We've sorta formed a family, brothers and sisters in arms, sorta thing." She said, shaking her thoughts of the fallen heroes from her mind.

_That's not too different from us…_Piper thought. "That seems like a heavy burden. Do you ever wish you didn't have it?"

Cassie laughed, lightening the mood a little. "Quite often, to tell you the truth. But it's also a gift, you know? Like, I can help people, save them. And it feels awesome." She smiled.

But both she and Piper knew the raw feeling that came when you _couldn't_ save someone.

**(\M/)**

**\/**

"You want to go _inside_ our heads and _probe_ around?" Nico asked incredulously.

Leo gaped at the son of Hades. "Dude, out of everything she just said, _that's_ what you got out? What about the part where she said she was _Martian_? Or the fact that aliens exist?"

The eight demi-gods, Nightwing, Batgirl, and Superboy were seated in the living room of the Cave while Miss Martian, who Nightwing had introduced to them a few minutes earlier, explained to the demi-gods what was going to happen.

The younger heroes were out, either at their respective homes or in school, while Aqualad had returned to Atlantis for the day.

Nico's expression darkened. "I don't appreciate someone raking through my mind and personal thoughts, _thank you very much_."

"Dude. She's Martian." Percy looked as equally astonished as Leo. "From Mars."

"Yeah, I'm with Nico on this one," Frank agreed a little queasily. "I don't really want that either."

"And I respect that," Miss Martian looked at them honestly and unfazed by their looks of unbelief. "Your personal thoughts, feelings and memories are your own. I won't breech that privacy."

"Then, um, what are you planning to do?" Hazel asked.

"Think of it like a word search," Nightwing explained, standing next to his Martian friend. "There's a bunch of jumbled letters, in this case, your thoughts, and Miss M is just going to be searching for specific names among those thoughts. So she won't touch anything else. If she finds a name, then she'll see it."

"Names?" Annabeth exchanged looks with her friends.

Batgirl nodded. "Names of our enemies, or anyone who would want to hurt us, or take over the world."

"Well, couldn't you just ask us if we knew them?" Piper asked.

"Not really," Superboy said. "If you've been mined controlled, you might not have even noticed it. Or it could have been some sort of programming hidden in your subconscious."

Piper blinked. "Oh."

Miss Martian smiled. "A little confusing, I know. But if you feel me getting a little too close to something private, just think 'stop', and I will."

The eight teens looked at each other then back to the young adult superheroes.

"Okay," Percy agreed.

"Good. Just get comfortable and close your eyes. This will only take a few minutes."

**(\M/)**

**\/**

Miss Martian closed her eyes and extended her mind, entering the minds of the young teens in front of her. First with Hazel, proceeding slowly and searching for anything that could possibly make then enemies. Next was Frank, then Jason, and Nico.

She stumbled a little on Nico. There was something…off with him. She frowned and pushed a little deeper, carefully sifting through his mind.

_Oh,_ she thought as she realized what it was. Unlike the other three, he knew how to block a telepath from his mind. His thoughts, feelings, and memories were all in little boxes, locked up carefully. There was no way she would have been able to open them without him knowing. Someone must have taught him how. But there was something else…a feeling that was much more prominent. It was a feeling that M'gann and many other heroes had experienced before, or had glimpsed as they came close to it; death.

Nico was the son of the death god, after all. But still…his powers seemed…stronger than the others. M'gann pulled away and moved on, to Annabeth, then Piper, Leo and lastly Percy.

Unlike Nico, however, they're minds were much less protected, and M'gann could feel some of their emotions; fear, confusion, happiness, sadness, love, loss and frustration. Even some of their memories flew in front of her eyes…faces and voices taking shape than being blown away like mist.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against the odds…_

_Luke Castellan. _

_And see the world in endless sleep, the hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap…_

_Kronos. _

_Manhattan. _

_A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze._

"_Bring it on, Pinecone Face!"_

_Thalia Grace. _

_Bekendorf. Selina. _

Wars, battles, titans, gods…

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall…_

Gaea.

_An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death._

"_It's none of your business, but I don't belong. That's obvious. No one wants me. I'm a child of –"__  
><em>_"Oh, please. Nobody at Camp Half-Blood ever pushed you away. You have friends__."_

"_Legion, _cuneum formate_! Advance!" __  
><em>_"Greeks! Let's, um, fight stuff!"_

"_I control the shadows. They do not control me."_

_Tartarus. _

"_He only helped us in Tartarus because you were kind to him. You told him we were worth saving. That's the only reason we're alive."_

"_Complaining of unfairness is like assigning blame, Percy Jackson. It does no one any good."_

"_Your voice is your identity. If you don't use it, you're halfway to Asphodel already."_

"_Oh, I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy. Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad."_

M'gann gently pushed away the thoughts, breathing deeply, focusing on her task, sending out whispers and looking for recognition.

_The Light. The Injustice League. Lex Luthor. Darkseid. Klarion. The Joker. Professor Zoom. Amazo. Professor Ivo. Toy Man. Blockbuster. Ra's Al Ghul._

The list kept going, until M'gann was certain that these eight young teens had no clue what happened, and that none of their villains had put them up for this.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, bringing them all out of the trance.

"Wow." Leo blinked.

"Yeah." Percy agreed.

"That was weird." Nico added.

"Well?" Annabeth asked Miss Martian, who was looking at the other members of the Young Justice. "Anything?"

Miss Martian shook her head. "Nope, nothing. You guys are clean. From what I can tell, it wasn't one of our villains that brought you here."

"So that gets us nowhere." Piper sighed. "What next?"

"Do you think it was one of the gods? Maybe Hera?" Jason suggested.

"Sending us into different universes? Can they even do that?" Frank wondered.

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know."

"It could have been just a glitch in the multiverse," Batgirl supplied. "That's happened before. But I'm going to contact Zatana, see if she can get back on world and if she can find any traces of magic or spells."

Hazel blinked. "Magic…that reminds me…the, uh, thing that took us. It felt like magic. At least I think I did. I've never experienced the multi-verse, though. So it could have been that."

Nightwing's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "Are you sure?"

Hazel squeezed her eyes shut. "I think so? I'm sorry, it's all fuzzy."

Frank place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take your time."

"It…it wanted Percy." She opened her eyes at looked at her friend. "It was after you."

Percy groaned. "Great."

"What did you do this time, Water Boy?" Leo quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up. For all we know it was probably _you_."

"Maybe that's why you didn't feel sick when we first got here," Piper said as realization dawned on her. "We just got pulled along for the ride."

Percy made a face that said _I-am-taking-a-three-hundred-year-long-vacation-when-I-get-back._

"Well, at least that gives us a start." Nightwing ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, you guys just sit tight here." He turned to Superboy and Batgirl. "I'm going to check in with Doctor Fate in case Zee can't get back within the next few days. Superboy, Miss M, go ahead and help them get settled in. Show them the ropes. Batgirl?"

"I'll contact Zee then the JLA, see if anyone there knows anything." Batgirl affirmed.

Nightwing nodded. "Alright. SB, tell the kids to go through the drill five times, and ready in gear. We'll be doing some sparring when I get back."

Superboy nodded. "You got it."

"Great. See you guys soon." He and Batgirl exited the Cave, the zeta tubes announcing their departures.

"Come on guys," Miss Martian said cheerily. "I'll give you a tour of the cave!"

**(\M/)**

**\/**

"It goes like this!"

"No, _hermano_, it goes across first and then over. See?"

"Oh. Hehe."

"Uh," Frank looked at the protective gear he was wearing, covering him from head to toe. "Do you really think all this is necessary?"

Blue Beetle and Impulse, who were helping the son of Mars put it on, paused to answer his question.

Impulse grinned. "Trust me, it is."

"Yeah, but don't worry, usually the only thing that gets hurt is our pride," Blue Beetle joked. A pause. "Yes it is. "Yes it is!"

"Uhh…" Frank looked at him.

"Don't mind Blue, his suit has an attitude of its own." Impulse supplied as if that made complete sense.

"Hey Impulse!" Gar scampered up to them, taking the form of a rabbit. "D'you know if KF and Artemis are going to show up?"

"I heard that they will be," Cassie grinned, coming up next to him. "And possibly Black Canary."

"Are they members of the, uh, Justice League?" Frank asked.

Robin, who standing beside Impulse, shook his head. "Black Canary is, but KF and Artemis aren't. They're more like retired members of the Young Justice, but they still help out here and there."

"Alright everyone," Nightwing called, surveying training room with a grin. He examined the Young Justice heroes and demi-gods who were all prepped in sparring gear or their uniforms. He stepped up to the mat, the computer activating the score board. "Who's up first?"

.

.

.

_*Greetings._

_-Yay! Next chap, sparring! Where everyone gets to show off…muahahah! let me know what'cha think :)_

_-Out of curiosity, if u could pick a male actor to play Dick Grayson, who would u pick? Also could u see Jensen Ackles playing Jason Todd? (I could :D) over'n out! _


End file.
